Akward Reunioun
by Idontneedone
Summary: Well its just about how they reunite and well theres a little bit of mature stuff and I dunno if its any good please read and tell me what you think about it no flames please
1. Chapter 1

Well this isn't my first time writing a fanfiction but Im still insecure so well here I go

I do not own spirited away cuz if I did then I would have made a squeal by now -_-

If it's in italic it's thoughts

**Chihiro's POV**

_Okay I'm in front of this stupid tunnel again. Why? Why? I've tried like a hundred times already and I still can't get it. Why am I even doing this? Oh yeah because I really want to see Haku again I still wonder why he didn't keep his promise after 8 years. Okay this is my last try if I can't get in I don't know what I'd do_

I closed my eyes and walked in

_1…..2….3_

_Woah! I… I can smell food…_

I opened my eyes

I ran to the stalls

_Yes yes yes! I'm back I'm back_

"Who's there? You smell like HUMAN! Who are you? your sent is familiar?" I heard a voice yell at me from behind and even if I couldn't see who was yelling at me I knew who it was

"well Lin!" I said with out turning around "I'm sad you don't recognize me"

"Sen? Is that really you?"

"The One and only!" I said when I turned around I saw she hasn't changed at all and she had tears in her eyes and before I knew it I has being crushed into a REALLY tight hug

"oh… Sen I missed you so much! I'm sure dragon boy will be so pleased to see you"Lin

"he's still here? In the bath house?" I asked

"Yeah come on I need to take you to him" Lin

"Um… shouldn't we see Yubaba first?"

"Ah she can wait" Lin Said with a smirk "Lets go!"

Chapter 2 coming right up! :D Please **REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah second chapter I'm still not confident in my word guys please tell me if my story sucks

On to chapter 2

I don't own Spirited Away

**Chihiro's POV**

"Ah… She can wait" Lin said with a smirk "Lets go"

She ran with inhuman speed (duh spirit xD) We passed by a lot of spirits some looked at me in disgust some with familiarity and some even greeted me we passed by the frog that Haku had froze the last time I was here "Hey! Its Sen!" He screamed and Lin still kept on running then we passed by Yubaba while she was walking on the second floor "Hey! I smell human" I heard her say "Hi Yubaba" I yelled while Lin and I were running "Hey you brat come here!" she yelled and she was chasing us now it was obvious she doesn't recognize me then Lin and I were able to run to the floor under Yubaba's chambers "Get in that room and hide!" she said with a stupid smile on her face so I went in the room and hid there, then I heard Lin walk out and when I heard nothing at all anymore I was about to walk out when a hand grabbed me "Hey HUMAN! Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" I gasped

_That voice it's gotten deeper and manlier but I know its his voice_

"Haku is that you?" I asked

"Chihiro? Is that really you

Then we heard knocking on the door

"Quick hide under my blanket!" He said and in an instant I was under his sheets but I couldn't kept on moving then I heard Haku talking so I decided to keep quit but I still kept on moving

"How dare you disturb my sleep!" he said in a very harsh tone

"I'm sorry Master Haku-sama but Yubaba ordered us to look for a human" The poor frog said "Get out there are no humans here!" he said

"But I can sme…"

"(moan) I said Get. Out. NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU INTO(groan) SOUP!"

_Did he just moan? And what is this hard thing my legs are feeling _I kept feeling it with my legs wondering what it was

"Yes master Haku-sama are you feeling okay" He ased

"No actually Im not (moan) please tell Yubaba I am ill and can not attend to my duties (groan)"

"yes Master Haku"

**Haku's POV**

_I wish she would stop moving while im talking to this frog_

"How dare you disturb my sleep" I said rather harshly

"I'm sorry Master Haku-sama but Yubaba ordered us to look for a human" The poor frog said "Get out there are no humans here!" I said _Chihiro please stop moving your legs _ I silently pleaded

"But I can sme…"

Then Chihiro accidentally brushed her legs over my private

"(moan) I said Get. Out. NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU INTO(groan) SOUP!"

_Chihiro please stop please…_

"Yes master Haku-sama are you feeling okay" He ased

"No actually Im not (moan) please tell Yubaba I am ill and can not attend to my duties (groan)"

"yes Master Haku"

When the frog exited the room I immediately got out of bed

"What the hell Chihiro?!" I asked

"What?" She asked innocently "I just suddenly felt something hard then I was curious to… what… it… was…" She suddenly slowed at her words and she suddenly turned very VERY red

"What?" I asked

"umm… your shorts…"

Then I realized that I was hard!

"DAMN!" I screamed trying to hide it my ears suddenly feeling super hot

_Well this is sooo… akward _they both thought

Please Review Im sorry if its not good :(


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter cuz I feel really uncomfortable writing this kind of stuff

I do not own Spirited Away

_Well this is sooo… akward_

**No ones POV**

"Well hey it's not my fault you kept on moving!" Haku said in a cute childish manner

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I didn't mean too I was just uncomfortable in there and then I felt the hard thingy and I kept on feeling it because I wanted to know what it is then I…."

She was cut off by Haku's laughter

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA…. You know this is NOT how I imagined our reunioun would be like Chihiro"

"Yeah me too" she said with a slight cute smile

"Why didn't you come to me?" She asked

"Well, I couldn't get through the gate I've tried multiple times Chihiro but I couldn't get pass it Im so so so sorry you have to believe me I tried but even my love for you…"

He stopped what he was saying as he realized what just came out of his mouth

"Even your love for me?" Chihiro said quite shocked

_Well no point turning back now _Haku thought

"Yes Chihiro I love you so much these past 8 years were torture! Not being by your side, not being able to see you it really hurts me CHIHIRO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" He said without hesitation he bowed his head afraid of rejection

"I love you too Haku" She said smiling

"What?" He asked too shocked to move

"I said I love you too silly why do you think I came back here"

"Really?! Oh Chihiro I love you so much" Haku said and h kissed her and she kissed back gladly

They already forgot that the spirits in the bath house were still looking for Chihiro

Im sorry I know it sucks but in 1 hour in making all this its fairl good enough I think… please REVIEW


End file.
